


Tasting

by bobasheebaby



Series: Following Her Heart [11]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Percy had a surprise planned when it comes to the food and wine for the wedding.





	Tasting

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Athena asked Percy as she sipped on her coffee, glancing up at him from over her mug.  
“Well Tabitha emailed me this morning and apparently later this evening we have our food tasting. I contacted the chef earlier with some ideas I had in mind.” Percy said, giving her a boyish grin.   
“Ideas?” She asked cocking a brow.   
Percy just gave her a mischievous grin and a wink before picking up his folded up newspaper and headed for the sitting room.   
“Percy!” Athena called after him.   
“You’ll just have to wait and see doll” he yelled back to her as he disappeared into the next room.  
Athena jumped up and followed after him, “what ideas Percy?” She asked sitting on his lap.  
“You’ll see.” He said repeating his earlier statement.  
“Please tell me daddy.” She said, her eyes pleading him.  
“Doll, you know what that does to me.” He growled, his eyes growing dark with lust.  
Athena felt his cock start to harden under her thigh, she bit her lip, feeling heat pool on her core.   
“You know where teasing gets you doll.” he groaned out.  
“I’m sorry. I know you’re just trying to help with our special day.” She apologized as she kissed his lips lifting off his body.   
Percy’s hands gripped at her hips holding her in place, “While I have you here doll” Percy growled as he deepened her previous kiss, Athena shifted herself so she was straddling his lap.   
“You know you haven’t fucked me in this room yet” she teased, her body leaning into his as her breath danced across his neck, sending shivers down his back.  
Percy captured her lips in a bruising kiss, his arm hooking around her pulling her body closer to his. She ground her clothed heat against his growing bulge. They moaned into the kiss as she kept grinding her core into his hard length.   
Pulling away breathless, “doll, daddy isn’t gonna last if you keep doing that.” He growled, pulling her silky nightgown over her head.   
He dipped his head, he traced his tongue around her nipple. The cool air in the room excited her nipples, as Percy licked the hardening peaks. As he pulled away her body shivered as the wetness from around her buds tingled against the cool air. Her hands gripping at his hair as she arched into his touch, throwing her head back, “Daddy.” She moaned, she felt his cock twitch against her clothed heat .  
He trailed his hand down her bare torso, goosebumps appearing on her skin as shivers went down her spine. He slipped his hand past the waistband of her lace panties, his fingers slowly inching closer to her aching heat. She bucked her hips trying desperately to get his fingers to touch where she needed them.   
He chuckled, her breast muffling the sound, the vibrations shooting through her flooding her core with more heat.   
“What do you want doll?” He asked, pulling his fingers back.  
“I want you to touch me daddy….fuck me with your fingers.” She gasped, the aching between her thighs becoming unbearable.   
He slipped his fingers between her warm wet folds, he lightly teased her clit with the pads of his fingers. “Please daddy.” She gasped, her hips bucking trying to get more friction.   
He chuckled at her needy plea, before finally dipping his fingers further into her wet folds, his fingers getting slick with her juices.   
“You’re so wet doll, all this for daddy?” He asked, his long, slender fingers sinking into her hole.  
“Yes daddy, all for you.” She breathed.  
He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her wet heat, speeding up for a moment and then going back to the tortuous pace. She pushed her hips down onto his fingers, needing more, he held her still with his free hand.   
“Please daddy I need you.” She moaned, desperate to feel more.   
“Tell daddy what you need doll.” He growled, still barely fucking her with his fingers.  
“Need you to fuck me daddy.” The plea fell from her lips as a breathy moan, as she tried to fight his firm grip on her hip, desperately seeking more.   
“How do you want daddy to fuck you doll?” He growled the question into her ear, gently nipping at the lobe.  
“I want to ride daddy’s cock.” She gasped.  
“Okay then doll, stand up let’s get these soaked panties off.” He replied.  
She climbed off his lap and pulled off her underwear as he removed his pajama bottoms, his thick length springing free from its confines. Athena went to straddle his lap only to have Percy grasp her hips and turn her around, making her gasp in surprise. She sat on his lap, perching her feet on the sofa as she straddled him. Percy’s strong hands lifted her hips as Athena reached down and guided him to her. Once fully aligned he slammed her hips down in one quick thrust making her scream out his name.  
“Rub your clit baby” Percy commanded into her ear.  
She slid a hand down in between her legs, slipping it past her warm folds, she gently rubbed her clit as she bounced on Percy’s thick length. His hands slid up from her hips, he grabbed her breasts, pulling her back against his chest.  
He kissed and nibbled along her neck and shoulder, as he kneaded her breasts. She tilted her head back, resting it on his shoulder allowing him more access to her neck.   
“That’s it doll, fuck daddy’s cock.” Percy growled into her neck.  
She bounced on his length, rubbing her clit in circles moaning his name.   
He felt her walls tighten around his length, “you going to cum on daddy’s cock doll?” The question coming out in a growl.  
“Yes daddy. So close.” She said in a breathy moan.   
“Wait for daddy doll.” Percy growled in her ear pulling her hand from her clit.  
She softly whined, she was so close, she didn’t know if she could hold off.  
“Please daddy! Please.” She sobbed out, trying to hold out on her boiling orgasm.   
“Just-a-little-longer-doll” Percy groaned out between thrusts.  
“Daddy!” She moaned in desperation, hovering at the brink of orgasm.  
He gripped her hips, slamming her down on his cock, meeting his every upward thrust, “come with me doll.” He groaned into her ear as his cock started to twitch.  
Athena let go, a forceful orgasm racking her body, waves of pleasure so strong she started to shake as he came painting her walls white with his hot sticky cum. Her mouth hung open in a wordless cry, Percy groaning her name, as they came simultaneously.  
She leaned against his chest, her body slick from sweat, body still thrumming from her climax, her legs shaking. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight to his chest, “I got you doll,” he said kissing the top of her head.   
The cool air brought a chill to their sweaty bodies, making her shiver, he pulled a nearby blanket over them, encasing her chilled body with warmth. He held her for a long while, as she drifted off to sleep wrapped in his comforting arms.   
***  
Later that evening Percy was opening the door to the restaurant Tabitha said to meet her as Athena entered before him. Athena glanced around the restaurant, it seemed Tabitha had chosen one of the best restaurants in Cordonia, of course she had. She mentally shook her head as she took in the room, tables that sat from two to six scattered the room, all covered with expensive looking tablecloths. The place settings were all what seemed to be fine China and sterling silver, four ornate chandeliers adorned the ceiling lighting the room. She sat at the table the were lead to, Percy pulling out the seat for her before sitting himself. She smiled softly, maybe this would be okay, Percy said he had spoken to the chef, he knew she wanted simple and not lavish.   
The chef came out to great them, he was dressed in a crisp perfectly pressed stark white chefs coat, it was almost too clean for him to work in a kitchen.   
“You’re fiancé thought we should take you on a tour around the world. Visiting places that are unique to you and your story.” The chef stated as waiters dressed in perfectly pressed black pants, stark white shirts and black ties brought out the first ‘course’, appetizers.  
Athena placed her hand on Percy’s giving it a gentle squeeze, she gazed at him lovingly, the same being reflected back to her.   
“Tonight I’ve prepared a sampling from around the world. Duke Perceval was in contact with me and thought I could give you something from each destination you shared so many memories at.” The chef said as the waiters placed the appetizers in front of them, “I’ve paired each sampling with a wine significant to each area.”  
Athena internally rolled her eyes at the mention of Percy’s status, why did everyone act like it mattered so much, when it didn’t matter to them?  
“First we will start off with the appetizers: a mildly spicy chorizo empanada paired with a fruity sangria from Barcelona, chicken dumplings paired with a light rice wine from Shanghai, and pork stuffed mushroom paired with a delicate Riesling from Berlin.” The chef said pointing at each dish and accompanying beverage.  
Athena looked down at the food set before her breathing in the smells deeply as she smiled, normal food. She started with the empanadas, they were spicy, but not overwhelmingly spicy, and the Sangria was sweet and refreshing. The dumplings were so good she could eat them all and the rice wine paired perfectly. Athena bit into the stuffed mushrooms. The earthy flavors of the mushroom and sage exploded in her mouth as the pork melted on her tongue. The Riesling was super light, perfect for with the appetizers.   
The main courses were brought out just as she was finishing the pork stuffed mushrooms.   
“For the main course I’ve prepared Chicken Marsala with a bold Chianti from Rome and Coq Au Vin with a woodsy red burgundy from Paris.” The chef stated as the waiters cleared their appetizers and set down the main course options.   
She cut into the juicy chicken, the sauce was sublime, she loved chicken Marsala and this was the best she’d ever had. The Chianti was very dry, with a tart cherry flavor, she’d never tasted anything like it before. The red burgundy paired perfectly with the coq au vin, she noticed the same delicate notes in the sauce and knew they had used the same wine in the sauce.   
The food was all so very good, but they forgot one important part of their story.  
“What about New York?” Athena asked worried that they had forgotten her home state, where they got engaged.  
“Ahhh lastly I’ve prepared a sampling of different New York style pizzas to be served as a late night snack from a food truck paired with a Pinot Noir specially flown in from a winery in Brooklyn.” The chef explained.  
Percy really was too good to her she absolutely loved New York style pizza, and wine flown in from Brooklyn where she grew up? If she didn’t know he was a Duke, she’d think he was a prince with how he treated her. 


End file.
